Visting for the Holidays
by Candy Hearted Queen
Summary: They had been planning this ahead for many, many weeks. Matthew and Arthur were to meet up. This time, during the holiday season. / Written for fandomstuck-is-fricking-cool on tumblr through the rare and underappreciated ship exchange.


They had been planning this ahead for many, _many_ weeks. Once again, Matthew and Arthur were to meet up. This time, during the holiday season.

"The flight is taking off Arthur, see you in just a little while. I can't wait to see you again, love you." That statement from the taller blond was a white lie, and Arthur knew it. The not the latter sentence, just the first one, as it was been multiple hours since Matthew had shown any signs of being in England yet whatsoever.

The green eyed man watched as the tiny sparkling flakes of snow drifted from the clouds on to the pavement outside his window. His feet shuffled around in quiet, yet incredibly obvious anticipation. Arthur felt like he had been waiting for an eternity, the phrase still ringing in his head.

"Matthew _did_ say he would visit me for the holiday season," The Englishman muttered. "It would be the first Christmas we could meet up. Or really any big holiday, for that matter." The last time they contacted, the tall Canadian man was boarding the flight over to England, the where Arthur was. Though the flight had to have been over, considering the time, his boyfriend hadn't even so much as texted him yet. Even worse, the weather said a blizzard might be coming to the area he was.

The cold white snow was spinning and twisting outside. The snow and ice twisted and spun outside his window, in a quite unnerving way. He frowned, closing the blinds and attempting to shrug it off.

Suddenly, the phone rang, and Arthur rushed to pick it up. "Hello?"

An incredibly familiar and soft voice came out of the other end. And though the sound was fluctuating due to the storm, it was still recognizable.

"Hey, Arthur?" He was hard to hear, as his voice tended to be quiet, but Arthur was used to that.

"What is it, Matthew?", the shorter blond asked in reply.

"Um, could you pick me up from the airport? The taxi cabs are shut down because of the snowy weather."

Arthur found that statement odd, he knew must be quite a strong storm to shut down the whole taxi system. Nevertheless, he agreed to pick his boyfriend up from the airport.

He walked to his car, and saw it completely covered in a sheet of snow. Arthur cursed himself for not putting it in his garage last night. He could barely scrape off enough snow to see through his window, somehow he managed. The car was freezing cold, and the ground was slick and icy. "Just great.", the Englishman muttered, driving to the airport to see his boyfriend again.

Quite long while later, the thick eyebrowed Englishman made it to the airport. He went in, looking for the Canadian. "Matthew!", he shouted. "Arthur!", Matthew shouted back, hearing his boyfriend. The wavy haired man immediately spotted the Englishman, and ran over to him, pulling him into a tight, warm embrace.

It was another moment that felt like an eternity. Fortunately this time, it was not in a bad way.

The hug broke apart, and the violet eyed man was in tears of joy. "Arthur, I am so, so glad to see you again." The violet eyed man was about to continue, though it was broken off by a quick kiss from Arthur.

"I am too, Matthew, I assure you. But, we should get home before the storm gets worse."

As the couple drove home, there was cold hard snow constantly pelting the windshield. They were barely able to get back due to the copious amounts of freezing, white snow in the road.

Arthur sighed slightly, muttering out, "In all honesty, I probably should have been the one picking you up in the first place."

"It's okay, Arthur.", chuckled the bespectacled Canadian. Inside Arthur's home, the couple quietly read books together at the blazing fireplace. "Oh, um, and another thing Matthew," Arthur said, breaking the peaceful silence.

He pulled out a quite plain, white box, tied with a thin red ribbon. "It's an early Christmas present. It really isn't that good."

The violet eyed Canadian opened up the box, to see a white and red sweater, similar to the one Arthur was wearing. By most standards, it was a brightly colored, ugly Christmas sweater. But Matthew still loved it.

"Thank you, Arthur!", he said contentedly, slipping it over his shirt. It fit quite well on his semi-muscular figure, like a welcoming hug.

Arthur leaned in kissed him once again, this one being quite a bit longer than the last, leaving the two of them blushing bright red after which.

The rest of the night was spent in each others arms, continuing their books in the peaceful silence, until they went to sleep.

The next morning they handed each other gifts and drank some maple tea. The blond couple enjoyed how tranquil and still it was.

Just it was truly meant to be.

〇〇〇〇〇〇〇〇〇〇〇〇〇〇〇〇〇〇〇〇〇〇〇〇〇〇〇〇〇〇〇〇〇〇〇〇

I hope it wasn't too badly written! -CHQ


End file.
